warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Deerfur
Deerfur 'is a brown she-cat with a white belly and ice blue eyes. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 32 moons (2.67 years) Names Kit: '''Deerkit '''Apprentice: '''Deerpaw '''Warrior: '''Deerfur '''Queen: Deerfur Family Mother: '''Cherryfall '''Father: Stormcloud Brother: 'Robinfeather '''Mate: 'Wolfnose 'Daughters: 'Hazelwing, Maplefur Education 'Mentor: 'Gingerheart Book Appearances '''Living: ''The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: The Suspected Warrior Revenge of the Darkness Warriors of Suffering Rise of the Shadows In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :It's noted that Deerfur had kits, Hazelpaw and Maplepaw with Wolfnose. Gingerheart heard their former mentors tell the future mates that they stuck side by side during the battle against the Dark Forest and it's followers. Gingerheart also notes that she liked mentoring Deerfur. Later, Deerfur is part of Cinderheart's patrol with Icepelt, Ivypool and Sunstripe. The Hidden Enemy :Gingerheart mentions that mentoring Deerfur was amazing. Later, Furrypelt runs to a dawn patrol which consists of Oakbranch, Ivypool, Mistypelt, and Deerfur. The Dark Secret :Deerfur is seen depositing prey onto the fresh-kill pile. Trivia Interesting Facts *It's been noted she has a scary resemblance to Hawkfrost - the only difference is the lack of tabby stripes. *Deerfur has WindClan blood through Eaglestorm. loner blood through Daisy and Smoky, kittypet blood through Stormcloud and SkyClan blood through Adderfang.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *The author had to use a Warrior cat name generator online to get her name.Revealed by the author Gallery Deerfur.kit.png|Kit version Deerfur.apprentice.png|Apprentice version Deerfur.warrior.png|Warrior version Deerfur.queen.png|Queen version Kin Members '''Mother: ' :Cherryfall: 'Father: ' :Stormcloud: 'Brother: ' :Robinfeather: '''Mate: :Wolfnose: Daughters: ''' :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: '''Grandmother: :Poppyfrost: Grandfather: :Berrynose: Great-Grandmothers: :Sorreltail: :Daisy: Great-Grandfathers: :Brackenfur: :Smoky: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Whitestorm: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Snowfur: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Thistleclaw: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Flashnose: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Uncles: :Molewhisker: :Benny: Great-Aunts: :Hazeltail: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Uncles: :Mousewhisker: :Molepaw: Great-Half-Aunts: :Rosepetal: :Furrypelt: :Gingerheart: :Milky: :Lavender: :Sunshine: Great-Half-Uncles: :Toadstep: :Dusty: :Ash: :Stormy: Great-Great Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-Great Uncles: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Thornclaw: Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Brindleface: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: Great-Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Ferncloud: Great-Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Bluestar: :Sweetpaw: :Rosetail: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Daisytoe: :Sweetbriar: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Goosefeather: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Tulipkit: :Elderkit: :Sandstorm: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Sparrowheart: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock : :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Reedstar: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Lionstar: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Alderfoot: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Mistypelt: :Foxstar: :Rockfall: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Squirreltail: :Icepelt: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Leafbreeze: :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Juniperfur:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Goosefeather: Unnamed kit: :Dappletail’s Unnamed kits: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Quotes 'Stormcloud: '"This brown one... What about Deerkit?" 'Cherryfall: '"I like that one." 'Furrypelt: '"She ''does ''look an awful lot like a deer." --Deerkit's name being decided (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 65) '''Robinkit: '"Are you talking about food?" 'Cherryfall: '"Yes." 'Deerkit: '"We want more food!" --Deerkit and Robinkit when Furrypelt gives Cherryfall borage (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 99) Ceremonies Deerpaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Deerkit and Robinkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Deerkit, from this day o, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Deerpaw. Gingerheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Cinderheart, and you have shown yourself to be kind and energetic. You will be the mentor of Deerpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." 'Everyone: '"Deerpaw! Robinpaw!" Reference, ''Warriors of Suffering, ''pages 57-58 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Warriors Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:Queen Category:The Dark Secret Characters